My Dream
by MzSKittlz
Summary: MY 1ST FOP STORY EVER! Timmy has a dream that includes Tootie, he puts the dream off until later he realizes his dream came true!


**A/N: none of these characters are mine. **

**This is the first FOP story I ever written so bare with me! **

**I usually write Sly Cooper fanfic but I wanted to try something different this time.**

* * *

><p>Timmy woke up from a very deep sleep. He glances over at his fish blow, both Cosmo and Wanda were still sleeping. Even though they were in their little purple castle, he would hear a faint snoring. Timmy sighs, he remember his dream faintly.<p>

_Timmy and Tootie were at the beach at sunset. The sun was just above the horizon, the sky was tinted with blue, pink, orange and yellow. The clouds seemed so soft and thin, high up in the sky. Timmy and Tootie sat on the edge of wooden pier. Their feet hanging off the edge just above the ocean water swinging back and forth. Timmy smiling, kept facing the ocean water, reached for her hand and gently carressed it. It was so soft, so moisterized. Tootie looks at him with a lovely smile. Timmy returned the smile and slowly leans in and..._

Timmy walks downstairs into the kitchen, his parents weren't home. _As always. _Timmy thought to himself as he fixed himself a bowl of cereal. _They are probably at the dancing club like they always are. Thank goodness that they didn't call Vicki to come over. _He walked tot he table and began to eat his cereal. Suddenly Cosmo and Wanda popped out of no where in the air. They floated above his cereal with smiles.

"Good morning, Timmy," Wanda said, "How did you sleep?"

Timmy shrugged, "Good, I guess. I had a weird dream though..."

Cosmo made a silly face as he gazes into Timmy's cereal. Timmy and Wanda both rolled their eyes, trying to ignore Cosmo's strange behavior. "About what?" Wanda finally asks as Cosmo finally gains self control and looks at Timmy.

"I dreamt where me and Tootie...well..." Timmy said but he couldn't find his words. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how his dreamed ended. He woke up from that point. "I don't know what we did. My dream never finished."

Wanda shrugged, "Well whatever it is, it probably was a good dream Timmy. I know that for sure."

Later in the day, Timmy walked outside with his faovrite purple ball. He gribbled it on the concrete next to him. In a nearby tree, Cosmo and Wanda were sittin on a branch acting as birds. It was a very nice day, the birds, including Wanda and Cosmo, were chripping. Timmy looks across the street into Vicki's front yard and see three boys about his age picking on Tootie. They were teasing her about her braces and her glasses and how much she looks like a nerd. Tootie sobbed and whaled, a river of tears fell down her cheeks. Timmy frowned, he felt so bad for her. He now finally thinks about her as a person with feelings. She is crying because it hurt her inside, not because she is a baby.

Timmy sighed. Wanda and Cosmo flew down on the ground and stood next to him, still in bird form. "What's wrong youngster?" Cosmo asked.

"I feel bad," Timmy pauses as he looks down at his feet, feeling ashamed. "I mean, look at Tootie. Three guys are teasing her beacause she looks like a geek. I know I have made fun of her before for the past year or two."

"Try to be nice to her today, Timmy. I think it'll be good for you. Make this day the best day of her life," Wanda said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm going to do that. Instead of avoiding her, I'll make this day the best day ever!" Timmy yelled happily but noticed that he is so used of being mean to her, how can he be nice? How can he finally be nice just for one day? He looks at Wanda and Cosmo then smile. "I wish I was nice to Tootie for the whole day until sunset!"

Wanda and Cosmo smiled at eachother and granted the wish with a poof. Timmy smiled and sighed. Wanda still a small bird sits on Timmy's head, "Why don't you try it out. Go up to her and start a coversation." Timmy nodded in agreement and started to walk towards Tootie who was still crying in the front yard. Wanda flew off his head and went in the tree with her husband Cosmo and watched. "Let's hope this work," Cosmo said.

Timmy smiled and waved a hand to Tootie, "Hi Tootie," he pasued. Tootie looked up at him and screamed, thinking it was a prank. "No, no, no don't scream. I'm not going to pull a prank on you, not today.

Tootie, breaking out of her tears narrowed her eyes, "Then why are you here?" she asked coldly.

"I'm here to ask what is wrong. What did these boys say to you?" Timmy asked with concern.

Tootie made frown, she really dodn't want to talk about what happened eariler, but since Timmy seems really nice today she decided to tell him. "Well those three boys made fun of my glasses and called me nerd, and how no one loves me."

Timmy frowned and kneeled on one knee towards her and patted her shoulder gently, "I'm sorry. Don't listen to them, they are just being mean, they probably have nothing today that's why they picked on you. Try not to think about them okay? How about we go to the park and sit on the swings? Just you and me?"

Tootie smiled and nodded, she was very happy that Timmy was being so nice to her. She found the good in Timmy. "Okay Timmy. Gee, you sure are nice today. What's with you?"

Timmy smiled and grabbed her hand gingerly and helped her to her feet. "Well I just decided to have fun with you today. I mean after I saw those boys being mean to you I felt so bad and sorry for you."

Tootie smiled and sighed as they walked down the sidewalk towards the park. She neevr thought Timmy could be so nice to her. Usually in the past, he'll play pranks on her, call her names like nerd, and even trick her into thinking he liked her too. But today, a whole other side of Timmy showed to her.

At the park, a few kids that were from their school was there, but none of the kids they both knew like Chester or anyone else for that matter. Timmy and Tootie both sat on the swings next to eachother. Their focuses were only on eachother and eachother's happiness. All Timmy wanted is for Tootie to be happy today. After a hour and a half at the ppark just talking about their past and mistakes, Timmy and Tootie went to the ice cream stand nearby the park. They both ordered an ice cream cone and began on their way some where else.

In the distance was Cosmo and Wanda posing as dogs. They were spying on them to make sure everything goes into plan. Wanda personally, ddn't want Timmy to be mean to her all of a sudden because the poor girl got mistreated eariler today, she doesn't need for that to happen again. Cosmo on the other hand, he is here just because Wanda is.

Around sunset, Timmy and Tootie walked along the beach, hand to hand. The day was very nice with Timmy, they went to the park, had ice cream, went to the fair and played a few games. Tootie never thought the day where Timmy is nice to her will come. No one was on the beach but of course from afar, Cosmo and Wanda posing as segals. The sun was setting so nicely at the horizon. Timmy looks over to Tootie who had a very nice smile on her face, even with braces.

"Let's go sit on the pier and watch the sun fall, Tootie," Timmy suggested with a heart warming smile. Tootie nodded.

They both walked on the pier and got to the very end of it. Timmy and Tootie sat down on the edge with their feet dangling over the edge above the clear, blue ocean water. The big sun gazing at them as it slowly sets on the horizon. The clouds so thin and high up in the colorful sky. Timmy smiled and chuckled slightly to the situation, _This is just like my dream. It came true? Now I would know how it ends. _Cosmo and Wanda watched carefully at the two as they sat on the pier silently; awaiting to know what is going to happen next. Timmy and Tootie both looked at eachother with a small smile. Tootie, noticing that they have been looking at eachother for a long time blushes red and looks at the ocean from the corner of her eyes, not moving her head. Timmy smiled and lifted his hand to softly caress her chin, she eventually looks back at him with a lovely smile. Timmy kept his charming smile and leaned in slowly, his lips finally touched her lightly. Both of their guts had butterflies in it; that tickling feeling that you get when your excited about something. The kiss seemed to last forever, but Tootie was first to brake away from his lips with a smile. Timmy, still smiling, blushed as he realized that is how his dreamed ended. _That was an awesome dream, _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep this is my first FOP story, I'm very proud of myself too because I don't watch FOP that much either, only when I'm at my little cousins house. **


End file.
